


A drawer full of memories

by pokeranger21



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Gordon looks through some memories from high school
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	A drawer full of memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a longer version of the one i posted on tumblr   
> https://its-lovelyhappycollection.tumblr.com/post/612087584144949248/gordon-is-looking-through-a-drawer-full-of-little

One day, Gordon sat in his room. sprawled all over his floor are little slips of paper and he reads them with a smile and occasional laugh, his laughter soon draws the attention of Scott who appears in his doorway.  
"what are you doing Gordon?" he asks while leaning on the doorframe  
"looking through my detention slips" he replies, Alan who just happened to be walking past decided to join them.   
"dude, you kept all of them? why" he asked his partner in crime  
"for memories, and to break a world record" he replied  
Scott stepped into the room and picked up the closest one "reason for detention; starting a food fight in the cafeteria" he read, he made a face " I still remember when the principal called about that"  
"reason for detention" Alan read, also having joined them "for glitter bombing the principle's car. Impressive"   
"it was not impressive alan, she was furious and he got suspended for two weeks," Scott said before Gordon could reply  
"Yeah, those were my early achievements," Gordon said shrugging his shoulders. "now high school, was where it got serious" he picked up a few slips that was closest to him and read them out "reason for detention; putting a flock of sheep in the teachers lounge, barricading all the teachers in the computer lab, pumping helium into the principle's office..."  
Alan had a look of admiration while Scott was pinching his nose "ok Gordon, we get it" he interrupted Gordon before he could go on,  
"dude, how many detentions did you get, there are hundreds in here" alan asked looking all over the floor  
"no idea, I stopped counting once I got to triple digits" Gordon admitted he then picked up from behind him and showed it to them "but once I got to ninth grade the teachers just wrote 'for being Gordon' as the reason"


End file.
